User talk:JacktheBlack
Need Help I had just created a theory for Gears of War 3 that was pretty big even though it wasn't the full theory. I would love it if you could somehow recover this theory and make the page. The reason why I was unable to make this post was because of the following reason. (Looks like spam 222). What is that? funnymann 05:55, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for answering my question and to answer yours I am new to writing articles but I am not new to the website. I believe I signed up some time in 2008. funnymann 18:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC)) :I did not have a past username. I have been visiting this site for some time since around September 2008. I only contributed once and that was to fix one posters terrible grammar. After I had did that I read articles and learned much more about the Gears universe. Eventually school work had caused me to have to forget about this place and focus on my tasks in real life. Now during the summer I will come on here and read more and learn about the Gears universe. This is always my username. No exceptions. funnymann 18:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :The theory page was about Gears of War 3. I felt that a page might as well be made since Gears of War 2 is reaching 1 year so I figured we could be prepared for when information on the game is released. When I made the page I put in a section titled Theories. I figured it would be quite amusing to see the theories some people came up with in relation with the actual game when it releases. I have a theory that lasts all 5 chapters. Pathetic. The person who made the theory was me under this name. Also, why did you get rid of my King Raven trivia? I was IP user 69.117. (I forget the rest). Funnymann 20:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Alright I was just asking about the King Raven thing. Is it possible to recover my theory so I don't have to rewrite it in the theory section? It would be greatly appreciated if you can recover it for me. Funnymann 20:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :The page was titled Gears of War 3, but it was never made due to the reason (Looks like spam 222). I did not allow me to ever fully make it. Funnymann 02:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) okay Okay I'm not rushing you, but guess what! I got the book! It came early for some reason and it is an awsome book, I am at the part where Dom is at his old house in the flash back, I was surprised their house wasn't destroyed on E-day. I am going back to reading! Good writing! --Gearslover01 19:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Advice with comic articles Okay i'm planning to revamp all the comic issues and i am wondering if this is a suitable format Gears of War:Hollow Issue One. Is that what we're kinda looking for for the Comic Articles?--Royal Theron 19:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool i'll continue and do the rest in the same format.--Royal Theron 20:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well its only basic really but i looked at wikipedia and though what do they do that we dont. and i came to the conclusion we need to reference and back up our points with external sources. This ensures what we say is justified. Phew lol. --Royal Theron 20:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You are right The sourcebook sucks! Only 10% of the story was true. And I knew it. The first time I saw that cutscene of Maria in the dream I knew that was E-day. I I also knew Dom would take that neckalace of hers after he killed her. So far the book is so depressing and sad. Not to mention this is like Christmas to me because 40% of the book so far is about Maria and talking about her death. So much to be added. Not to mention that picture of the couple was taken by Carlos, not Marcus. Your right again because Maria was so whack when she came out after taken her pills. She also is obsessed, she still cleans the kids bed. Alright, I am going back to reading, and no worries, Dom, Maria, her parents, and the kids are up to me. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 22:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. Anya was fighting! I was like laughing of the thought, trying to lift the Lancer up! WOW! JacktheBlack, do me a favor and tell me how many articles we are till 800? Crazy, huh? The next is I know we are busy but are we still voting for next month? Dominic Santiago, pehaps? --Gearslover01 22:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Looks Like it's Just About That Time Again 700's gone by pretty quick.--Underdogg13 22:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 800 articles, bad internet connections, and other things... Hi Jack, long time no speak. Sorry I've taken so long to reply, I'll explain further down. That's great about 800 articles; I remember back when getting 500 seemed like such a big deal. This site has come along way since then! With all the stuff from JREM it's only a matter of time until we get to 4 figures. I see from your user page that you are having problems with your internet connection; I feel your pain! For the last 3 weeks my broadband connection has been very slow and cut out every few minutes. After talking for hours on the phone to a call center in another country, they sent an engineer to my house to see what the problem was. After hours of fiddling with the line, he eventually got it to work, and said it was running at 2000kbps (we pay for speeds up too 8000kbps). After he left I went to a website that measures connection speed; it said it running at 128kbps, but I didn't care because at least it was working. The next day, it cut out three times. It now cuts out several times a day, and never gets above 300kbps. In fact it cut out while I was writing this, and was out for about half an hour, which is why it has teken so long to reply. Like you said, run by monkeys. Good work on updating all the stuff from JREM. Hopefully I can get a copy as soon as it comes out in the UK. It sounds quite good, especially the stuff about what happened after E-day. Hopefully I can get hold the book before I go on holiday in a few weeks time, so I can read it then and be ready to add stuff when I get back. One last thing, I put Gear up as the AoTM. As usual I completely forgot about until the last moment, so I hope that's OK. Great to speak to again man, seems like ages since we last had a conversation! --EightyOne (talk) 15:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for the putting the videos up. I watched the first two of the stealth option but then (surpirse surprise) the internet cut out! Also, it take about 1min to load 20-30 seconds on YouTube (on low quality) so I don't have the paitence. I might try again later though. --EightyOne (talk) 15:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Found something Jack, I found a video of Emergence Day, not the locust attacking though. I don't want you to add it on here but this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AvNM9chPVg . The first clip is of the Santiagos onlyminutes away from the Emergence. Remember, Maria sent her kids to her mothers. Oh by the way, I saw want you want to do with the template of the Locust Human war, you want it to be like this?: E-day 1 A.E. Hammer Strike 5 A.E. Fall of Landown and so on and so on? Talk to ya later, Gearslover01 22:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! May I? May I add a catogory on the characters page? The dead people of E-day, this is not the title however. Please think about it, --Gearslover01 02:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! By the way, ANYA wants to be on the field? Wow, I am half way done with the book. :Many have died, but how many have killed themselves? Hehe. Unless Dom kills himself. By the way, should Hammer Strike become a battle? It is a counter attack. --Gearslover01 02:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! I am almost done I am almost done with the book. I am at the page where the finally deploy the Hammer. The funny thing is about this is I read this part while I was watching Independence Day with my family. --Gearslover01 15:44, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. sometime today I am going to do Mr. Flores. You You want me to make like a file of messages by date like June-August 2009, and how? --Gearslover01 23:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Asking Jack, I need some help. One is I tried to make an archive but after I tried to finish it said there was a spam link so I couldn't make it. The next is ow do you get an award. That's it but there is one thing I need to tell you. Even though I kind of support the idea of processing in Locust prison meaning torture, but I figured out that the word is also used in real life prison. It means to have your picture taken and finger prints taken and your cell number decided. So, process might also mean to take te picture and put them in a certain pod. Please write back, --Gearslover01 21:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Two things Jack, can you help me with my last message and two should we start a new template and article? It's preliminary name, Civilian/COG-Stranded War. Please write back --Gearslover01 01:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE: New rules Sorry about the late reply, internet problems again. That sounds good to me. Now the franchise is expanding it would be good to have admins that know source material in addition to the games. Although I guess that means I'll have to buy the comics! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 15:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hofman Aint got a scanner man but i could try taking a picture with my digital camera.--Royal Theron 18:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Just got your update :)--Royal Theron 18:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Age questions Jack, I know you must be busy but can I ask you some age questions about Dom and Maria? One is that I know Maria is one year younger than Dom but my question is where was that proven at in Aspho Fields? The next is Shouldn't Dom be born 20 years before Emergence Day? Because Benedicto was born when Dom was 16 and he died 4 years old, so you do the math. Plus, two years before E-day he turned exactely 18. The next is the same thing as the last, Maria born 19 years before E-day? And I think Dom was born on Brume. Because the Battle of Aspho Fields was in Brume and he was born 2 week before the battle. Sorry if this is a lot but age is confusing, best of luck --Gearslover01 17:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Reply Thanks and doesn't we need something like COG-Stranded War? - Flood12345 16:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Unamed Battle I'm sure liam will reply but in case he doesn't thats a good replacement.--Royal Theron 21:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) sure Yeah I can do it, but it will be on my brother's profile. He has dark corners. By the way, AllFather's is huge! It is ginormus. And on the Highway map a brumak and hundreds of drones come through. And I just finished Jacinto's Remnant. What an amzing book. So, after the last flash back with Maria, Dom goes to the beach thinking about her, right? Oh speaking of Maria, the dierctor and staff for the film want Kate Beckinsale to play Maria. She would be a good character. Do you have the movie Click? If you do go to the scene where Kate and Adam are in the 90's doing their first kiss in a bar. If you look, Kate is identical with Maria, same face, ponytail and that pink sweater with the fold on top. Well, talk to you later. I might take a couple of days because inbetween football practice and visiting my mom in the hospital. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 01:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Inactivity I'm going to live with girlfriends parents for a week and a bit so i may not be on much, After about 2 weeks i should be back and ready to go. Just giving you a heads up :) --Royal Theron 13:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Gee Thanks So I had some caffine that night, sue me. SPlus I found out about a lot of info. Like I said, I can try, I have football practice everyday for 4 hours and I visit my Mom at the hospital. I'll try, --Gearslover01 23:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Here On the upload logs I uploaded some cog symbols, it's not what you wanted but it is something for now, I will give you the pictures very soon. --Gearslover01 00:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Jack, those pics I updated are tempeary, I just uploaded the the pictures on Gears of War.com, but it takes forever to put on the site, so constantly search for veach (gamertag) under all photos and it should be there soon. Best of luck, --Gearslover01 01:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::Jack, I have to go now, all the pictures are on Gears of War.com photos, look for gamertag veach, sorry, hope you like it, --Gearslover01 01:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! :::::Tommorow around 3:00 I will do it. Practice is from 7:00 to 11:00 then I visit my mom and go get lunch so yeah, around 3:00. Your welcome, --Gearslover01 02:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Okay I am just finished football and I am going to my mom's room. I will get the pictures after lunch. Until then, I got a video for you, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UA6tIlQeHwM . This is why Cliff wants Kate to be Maria. Okay, talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 17:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! I am back. Jack, I just got back from my mom's and I will try to get the picture of the city for you. A couple things I want to talk about, Maria and Bernie. One is that did you see that video yet? And Bernie, you know that picture I used for Chaps, well I know it is not her but the woman in the middle of the pic is just like Bernie. That pic is coming soon, --Gearslover01 19:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! I am almost there I have to wait a couple of mintutes, but for now, I just updated a kind of decent pic. There will be more. --Gearslover01 21:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Holiday Hey buddy. You probably saw, but just to make sure you know, I'm going to be in the cold depths of Scotland for the next week without internet access. Have fun being a dictator for a week! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Listen Several things I need to talk to you about. One is that did you see your pics? Two is Maria is 5'5 because in the Beneath the Surface Book there is a missing add for her and her height is 5'5. The last thing is I may have solved your riddles. Herea are them in order of the riddles: *Imulsion *Sires' *Boomer *Skorge *Lambent *Berserker *Kryll *Maria *Torque Bow *Ben Carmine Please write back, --Gearslover01 19:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Cool but did I get the riddles right? I know you did'nt make em' but your a Gearhead. --Gearslover01 21:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Yeah I'm pretty sure I got most right, including the friggen boomers. What was that? It's like a riddle for Carrot Top: Some say I am annoying comdian. I have red hair like a carrot top. Who am I? I wanted to ask, there is a part where in JREM that Dom went to the docter to find out what happened to Maria, the doctor listed several things she may have had, and Dom was questioning what where those scars on her head. Should we add it to Maria? --Gearslover01 16:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Awsome find Jack, I am still trying to find Maria's turn out, but I found an awsome dind of Gears videos on this url: http://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=F739C35AB3B9DEE5. Really good videos. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 17:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Who knows Who knows, the paper could be E-day, look in the streets they are old newspapers and stuff that were years ago. A couple thing we may need to talk about. One is that should E-day be first of Bloom? Because the counter attack was one year and month after E-day. The next is everything with Maria alright? And did you see thoses HD videos? They are cool. I looked at Maria's page in the past, look how far it has been. It was only like two paragraphs, now Maria's page is so informational. Not to metion almost every edit was by me. I am a super freak. Well please write back, --Gearslover01 20:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks. I saw your pet peeves list by the way. But does the Maria page seem fine? I sent those videos because they are in awsome HD, your lucky I didn't Rick Roll' you. Please write back, sorry I have been gone so long my mom just came home. Please write back, --Gearslover01 23:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks. Thanks for that! All the diseaes (still dizzy from football) fit her description. Slow, weak muscles with wierd postions, and odd eye placement and a couple of other things. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 00:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Gears of War song Do you know the song "Gears of War" by "Megadeth"?..I don't know if we should make an article for it or not, but if it was infact made for this game, which would be the obvious... I think we should. It would say what the tittle was, the artist, the album(s) and the lyrics.--Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada riftworm i wanted to ask you what was wrong with the thing that i wrote about it being the largest creature in the seiries,--Seraph12241 16:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ok thanks Spoiler policy, monkey controlled internet, and other things... Hey Jack. Sorry I haven't been on for so long; my internet connection is basically non-existant and only works for about 3 mins every day before cutting out. This is the first time its been on for more than that for ages. On the plus side, I've managed to get hold of a copy of Jacinto's Remnant, so I'll so be able to start help adding info about from it. I've looked at that Halopedia spoiler policy and it seems like a good idea. The only real problem I had with it was that it doesn't stop people adding spoilers, it just punishes them once they have done so, and that it doesn't give people warning. However, it's a good deterrant and would definantly be useful when Gears 3 comes out. If you want to use it here I'll agree. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 18:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Glad to be back, just sorry I can't be of more help. Good news about spotlight. I remember we had it once before, around when we both started. Have you got an image for it yet? EightyOne (talk) 18:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::It has to be a bit smaller than that. I'll make a few so you choose one. EightyOne (talk) 18:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Scotland was good thanks. Spent most of the time just relaxing with the occasional trip out. I did manage to go flying over the handlebars of a mountain bike though! I'm healing up nicely! EightyOne (talk) 18:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm glad to see you understand the theory of gravity first hand now. Made my day, haha! EightyOne (talk) 18:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I have seen that the e-day link you gave to Eightyone I have seen that before. Nothing special. But look closely on the screen where Marcus is looking over the city. --Gearslover01 22:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Spotllight Request Hi. Gearspedia looks like it is in good shape and I have added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Articles When I started typing in "Health System" it showed that article and one called "Health and Damage" But they are both talking about the same thing..Shouldn't one be deleted or redirected so we don't have duplicate articles?--Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada JacktheBlack Hey it's Gearslover01, sorry I have not been on long, none of us has, it has been a slow time for Gears. I have been looking everywhere and there isn't anything new for gears. Or anything that is coming out. I just wanted to say if anything new comes out, I will be on board. By the way, what is that new picture on your page?! I jumped the fist time your page came up! Is it Dennis Quaid? Talk to ya later! --Gearslover01 14:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) over and out! gow movie Are you ready for the gears of war movie to come out. I know i cant wait, but i hope its good.--The manslayer23 20:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :well they came on tv and announced it that it was coming out in 2010 and that we will c exactly what happen on e day.--The manslayer23 21:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Policy Hey Jack, I was going through some of the articles, and I was thinking that maybe we should draft a policy on what should and should not go in trivia sections of articles. The reason I suggest this is because I've been editing some of the trivia sections, and while some of the ones I've deleted are clearly spam, I've run across few that I could tell people put in there to be serious, but they're usually irrelevant (most of the ones I've seen that fit this category try to link the article in question to something not even Gears of War related). Just something I wanted to run by you. BuzzSawBill 22:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ummm I was leaving wikia, gradually, and Gearspedia was going to be the last wikia I left, circa Novemember time. So, who told you? And, yes I am a Socialist, got a problem? ODST Joshie, Administrator of Gearspedia Talk • • 09:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) If Tori could read I said, I would gradually leave wikia. ODST Joshie, Administrator of Gearspedia Talk • • 16:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) UGH!! Alrite man jeez! ill stop putting photos on pages. ill only edit the articles is THAT okay? Unidentified Gear (Inner Hollows) This is a pointless article. There are 100's of Gears that are unknown in this game. These are Red Shirts. Characters who are just there to die. Not to have a background. I propose to delete this page. --PRIVATE GREY 14:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute Every time i edit quotes and add new stuff on articles you keep saying that its not trivia or something whats up with that? -[--Gearsofwarfreak 18:57, September 9, 2009 Gears site and Halo ad I'd never seen that gears site before. When I first saw it I wondered if it was a viral site for gears 1 or 3, but the disclaimer at the bottom says it's a fan site. That Halo advert was pretty good. I wasn't too impressed with the brief shot of the Elite, but it really nailed the military/ heroic feel. --EightyOne (talk) 00:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) wow Augh man, ima just stick to editing articles and quotes.-Gearsofwarfreak RE:A Little Secret Wilco. Just keep me up to speed on your thoughts of my progress. BuzzSawBill 05:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Question on Image Policy Is there a policy in regards to a lack of license (i.e. public domain, free use) on a upload? BuzzSawBill 01:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that; I even have a hard time remembering from time to time, but I came to you because I found that policy, and it mentions nothing regarding tagging licenses for uploads while its mentioned under your pet peeve section. BuzzSawBill 02:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Your pet peeves section is my silver guideline that led to being picked for an administrator. : I saw your desire for a spoiler policy on 81's page, and I know I'm going to want one come around the time Gears of War 3 is released. Fortunately, we have a little time before that swings in, but so far the policy that Halopedia enacted seems fine. :With regards to image policy, Policy #2 from Half-Life would be the only one that I'd advocate that we amend to the current policy, and perhaps making it more explicit that files should be categorized when uploaded (I only stumbled on that this afternoon) to avoid duplicates. If it's of real important, perhaps we could put it out there, and then if it catches on put it into effect in say October or November. I admit, the box right there on the front of the upload page was a nice touch, too. I don't know what we'd do with all the files that are already in the system though. Just some ideas to think over. BuzzSawBill 03:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Alright. Sooo, what now? BuzzSawBill 03:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. If you want to split the workload, I'd be happy to cover one. If I can choose, I'd like to modify the Image Policy because with my real life workload it'd probably take me less time to modify it than write the spoiler policy, but I would take the spoiler policy as well if you so desire. BuzzSawBill 03:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :My part is drafted so you can look it over and tweak it to how you see fit. I don't know how to do templates, but I liked how Half Life's included there policies right on the upload pages; we may want to consider something like that as well. BuzzSawBill 04:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good for me because I'd crash this place real fast if I even thought of trying to do it myself (I'm not a technical guy). BuzzSawBill 04:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering, now that we have the new image policy enacted, what are we going to do about all the files, such as the Locust Language files, that got by and are not tagged? BuzzSawBill 00:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::But that's just the language files. I'm also talking about every other file that I haven't flagged as well, and those dozen files that were uploaded while we were enacting this policy as well. Are we going to grandfather all of them in, fix them ourselves as we find them, or purge them from the system?BuzzSawBill 00:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, that's all I need to know. BuzzSawBill 01:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Major update No problem, I'll get on it tomorrow (it's midnight local time). Don't beat yourself up about it! I never contribute much to actual articles even when I am active! On a side note, I'm glad you like the image warning text. I didn't mention anything about banning because I wasn't sure what you had decided. The text can easily be changed should you want a more forceful threat! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 22:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Add something I can't mess with the character tag page (ie Gears Soldier, Standed). Could you add in NCOG, Pirate, Pelruan, and Pelruan Stranded (They are a different breed of Stranded than the inland ones). On another note, Ships and Submarines could be added to vehicles tag page (since i probably can't do this either). I'll get to work on them as soon as I start and finish the Dark Corners Maps.--PRIVATE GREY 14:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. A "Vehicle" option should be on the sidebar. And that would lead to a page like the character tag page (since I probably don't have access to do that either but I'll see if I can anyway)--PRIVATE GREY 14:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) inspiring i just wanted to let you know, you inspired me to help out gearspedia. i was just wanting to know info about gears 2. and i saw jack the black made an edit. i thought to my self. i wasnt to help edit. i love gears and its the only games i play. well gears 1 and 2. i have played other games and they are no match for gears. Thanks new setup This new setup is nice. Good choice--PRIVATE GREY 16:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Rorodemaar How do I make it so I can only edit my page. This guy just creared an account and came to my page and deleted everything, i undid it asap. I looked at his page and he only edited my page.--PRIVATE GREY 13:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Bots Hey Jack. I've reckon that Gearspedia is now big enough to have its own bot. In case you don't know, bots are automated or semi-automated tools that carry out repetitive and mundane tasks like adding or changing a category for 100 pages. More info can be found here. B'Crats cannot give bot status like they can admin, so I would have to ask Wikia staff to do this for me. Just thought I make sure you were OK with this, and that I could answer any questions you had about it. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 14:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :The bot's all set up, I just need a wikia staff member to flag it as a bot so that it doesn't show up on recent changed (I've asked JoePlay). It's called EightyBot. No problem about the internet, I know the feeling! (Damn scheming monkeys!). Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 18:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Allfathers Check out Allfathers Garden. I revised everything, except tips (I'm going to revise that to Strategies). All I need is a second opinion for the go ahead to do that to all articles. Oh, I just need a pic (which I'm gonna try and pick up a strat guide this week) and someone to do Horde (preferably the same guy that did the others.--PRIVATE GREY 19:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Jack, I had a thought I wanted to run by you: Is there an image request template? I was thinking that setting one up as a category, such as "Articles in need of images" might be helpful since some of the walkthrough articles and some of the bigger ones could use some pictures. BuzzSawBill 02:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *One small problem, I have no idea how to make templates, just copy, paste, and replace text, which is why I'm coming to you. Hmm. I'm not sure about changing the ban template, but we could use the Niles screen for the image request one, I just need to get around to photoshopping the crosshairs out of the one we currently have uploaded. Also, I was looking on the main page, and we need to put up an Article of the Month for October. BuzzSawBill 03:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, let's see what I can come up with: (I'll add more as I go) *Augustus Cole is a famous thrashball player, even during the Locust Human War. *Someone in the Prescott family had a stadium built after them. *Ink Grenades are Bolo Grenades with Baby Nemacysts replacing the explosive. *Anything about the Breeding Farms and/or the Jilane Massacre *Dizzy Wallins was a Stranded before defecting to the COG for the benefits. Those should be a good start... with some revision of course. BuzzSawBill 04:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Very well done. I did a minor clean-up, it was mainly adding more links to the facts. Also regarding the Article of the Month, we need to link Maria's actual article and the nomination page. BuzzSawBill 04:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) HEY! Hey Jack, remember me? It's Gearslover01, I am sorry I havn't edited anything in a while, just that Gears series hasn't been getting anything new. I will see what I can edit on the site, but in the mean time I wanted to say thank you so much for making Maria the article of the month! It has been taking for ever to get her page nomiated. Thank you so much, ask me if there is anything I can help with, --Gearslover01 13:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) over and out! wats up? Hey JacktheBlack um, what do you think would have happened if Marcus would have followed all the Locust on the Nexus highway instead of helping Dom find Maria? --Gearsofwarfreak 13:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Gearsofwarfreak RE: I'd Notice Yeah, he's a f****** moron. 57 states, Cash for Clunkers, Medicare, 30 some csars, Born in Kenya, friends with the weather underground terrorists, and has at least 2 of em in office. basically I can rage infinatly about him. He's only in office cause "OMG HES A AFROCAN, WE HAZ TO VOTES FOR HIM CAZ WE DON"T WANTS TO BE RACISTZ" and cause the minorities saw his skin coluor and not his ideals.--PRIVATE GREY 16:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Error/Nice wiki Hey there,I noticed on your page that it said "i this wiki" when it should be "i want this wiki".Also this is one of the best wikis i have been on in ages.Thank you for your time. SixD Image needed template, bonus disks. and direction of the wiki Hey. I have made the image needed template, it can be found here. Thanks for the link about the bonus disks, they look quite intersting, although I'll have to wait for the internet to work properly again before I can watch them. As for direction of the wiki; while we are going through a bit of a slow patch at the moment, I don't think is much to worry about. Firstly there is little news about GoW3 and it's a long time since GoW2 so the lack of interest in Gears understandable; remember that the majority of players will not read the book. Secondly, although I have only been semi active due to internet probs I will be starting university this coming Sunday and so should have reliable internet from then. If you don't mind me asking, do you still plan to join the army, because obviously that will dramatically effect your activity? For the moment, I feel we should keep adding stuff from JRem and doing general cleanup. On a side note EightyBot has been a great success so far; I been using it/him to tag all the pages without the Games template and then going through them and adding it. Go to recent changes and click "show bots" and "500" to see (or just click here). Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to the University of York, to read sociology. Bad luck about you hip; hopefully everything will work out. Good idea about the forums. I never go there so I don't really know them, but hopefully dome people will take an intrest. --EightyOne (talk) 00:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) As an aside, I modified the Image request template so that it looked more Gears of Wars-zy that you mentioned earlier. If it's not to your liking, then please feel free to change it back. BuzzSawBill 04:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *Also while I was tagging articles for images, a project that we should make more of a priority is cleaning up the Gears of War 2 Chapters. They need a lot of work, especially if compared to most of the Gears of War 1 Chapter articles. BuzzSawBill 04:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC)